Betrayed
by heyydobe
Summary: Ryoma's parents was asking Fuji to help Ryoma by making Ryoma fall in love with Fuji. Knowing Fuji is the type to play around with people, he didn't expect to really fall for him. RATED T FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1

"Fuji-san, we are offering you this job because we can tell you have the potential for it." A voice said.

"Saa… I don't know if I would want to do that to my kohai but… I guess I'll help only because you're his parents and he needs this help." Fuji said to the two figures sitting across from him.

"Thank you Fuji-san."

"No problem… but what do I have to do exactly?" He asked.

"Make our Ryoma fall for you. We need you to keep him out of depression…"

"Why has he been depressed lately?" He asked

"He hasn't told you or your team?" Rinko asked quirking a brow.

"No… Why what happened?"

"You see, his boyfriend in America died." Rinko said

"Boyfriend?!" Fuji's eyes opened showing his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Ah… I'm guessing now you should understand why he was never interested in girls." Nanjiroh grumbled.

"Saa…"

"Ever since he got the news of his first love's death… he couldn't take it… he trashed his room, ignored Karupin, and hasn't been eating…" Rinko said about to tear up.

"Don't worry Echizen-san… I will do my best to help Ryoma."

"Thank you… but please don't let him find out about us asking you to do this."

"I won't." He said getting up and leaving the house.

"I'm telling you this isn't a good idea." Nanjiroh sighed.

"Why not? This may help Ryoma get back on his feet." Rinko argued back.

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't."

"Don't tell me I didn't say so." He said lying back.

- - - -

"Ochibi! Why have you been so sad?" Kikumaru said while glomping him.

"…Hn…." Was all Ryoma said not caring that he was even being glomped.

"Ochibi! Tell me!!!" Kikumaru whined.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, Echizen what's wrong?" said Oishi, the mother hen, walking up to them with the rest of the regulars.

"I'm telling you it's nothing." Ryoma said pushing his cap down.

"We know it's not nothing… We could help you." Oishi said trying to persuade him to telling them.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Ryoma yelled angrily. He got out of Kikumaru's hold and walked out of the courts. Everybody stood there in silence, surprised that Ryoma yelled at them.

"Momo why don't you talk to hi-" Oishi's voice was cut off by Fuji.

"I'll talk to him."

"Ok…? Sure…" He said letting Fuji talk to Ryoma. Fuji smiled and walked away to where Ryoma was.

- - - -

"Ryo-chan!" a voice called. I looked behind me only to find Fuji there smiling at me.

"What Fuji-sempai?"

"Call me Syuusuke." Fuji smiled.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're close aren't we?"

"No."

"Saa… We should."

"What do you want Fuji-sempai?"

"Syuusuke." Fuji corrected.

"Whatever just answer my question."

"I'm worried about you Ryo…" Fuji said almost chuckling at my reaction to the nickname given.

"I'm telling you its no-"

"Don't give me that crap. I know the reason why you're like this Ryoma... I talked to your parents about this." My eyes widened. Without noticing, my eyes were tearing up…

"Why…?"

"I'm truly sorry about your loss but I also care about you." Fuji said pulling me into his embrace. Once I felt my back touch his chest, I felt his arms tightened around me.

"He died… and I didn't even get to see him… I didn't even give him my last good-bye, a last I love you…why…? Why did he have to leave?" I cried…

"How did he die?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to talk about it."

"He had a heart problem… Seiji… His heart didn't work like regular ones do. The doctors tried to treat it but couldn't. They needed a donor… So I volunteered, but when Seiji found out… He got mad and told me not to. He said that I should live my life to the fullest and do what I love most even if it meant not being with him anymore. I didn't say anything but did as he wished. When I found out we had to move to Japan, I was mad, sad, confused. Why? Why do I have to move? I didn't want to leave Seiji's side but Seiji kept telling me it was fine and that he would be okay… He told me… keep doing what you love… even if he wasn't there with him. That was the last time I saw him… We didn't break up only because I thought I would come back to see him again… but… now… I can never see him again." I cried as I turned around and put my head on Fuji's chest.

"Ryoma… He won't be happy if you were acting like this… He wants you to be happy. Ryoma, you don't have to forget but you have to move on."

"How can I move on?! I loved him! He left me! How can I ever move on with this feeling still in my heart?! I haven't seen him! I haven't said my good byes! I haven't said I love you one last time! How the fuck can I move on?! How Fuji-sempai?!" I yelled looking straight into Fuji's now opened eyes. I felt weak showing Fuji this side of me… Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I touched my now red cheek, and looked up to find angry cerulean eyes staring at me.

"Why did yo-" I was cut off by a pair of lips…

"I love you Ryoma…" Fuji said shocking me.

"Fu-Fu-Fuji…" I stuttered

"Syuusuke…" He corrected.

"Hn…"

"I will help you move on Ryoma… You just have to trust me…" Fuji said pulling me once again into his arms. I relaxed into his arms and nodded.

"I promise you Ryoma… I won't leave you." Fuji said kissing my head.

Chapter End

- - - -

I wrote another story haha. Ryoma is a little OC but this is just part of how my story will go. But I will be updating She Came Back to me soon. But I just got this story idea all of a sudden. You know what I found out? You can get great ideas when you're in the shower! LOL. Well hope you enjoyed! More to come soon! Well when I'm not busy. I just finished TAKS this week so yea. Review if you'd like.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2

**RECAP:** _"Ryoma… He won't be happy if you were acting like this… He wants you to be happy. Ryoma, you don't have to forget but you have to move on."_

"_How can I move on?! I loved him! He left me! How can I ever move on with this feeling still in my heart?! I haven't seen him! I haven't said my good byes! I haven't said I love you one last time! How the fuck can I move on?! How Fuji-sempai?!" I yelled looking straight into Fuji's now opened eyes. I felt weak showing Fuji this side of me… Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I touched my now red cheek, and looked up to find angry cerulean eyes staring at me._

"_Why did yo-" I was cut off by a pair of lips… _

"_I love you Ryoma…" Fuji said shocking me._

"_Fu-Fu-Fuji…" I stuttered_

"_Syuusuke…" He corrected._

"_Hn…"_

"_I will help you move on Ryoma… You just have to trust me…" Fuji said pulling me once again into his arms. I relaxed into his arms and nodded._

"_I promise you Ryoma… I won't leave you." Fuji said kissing my head._

"Is it okay if I tell the others? They've been worried about you." Fuji said walking with Ryoma back to the courts.

"Hn."

"They were kind of shocked when you yelled at them." He said as Ryoma pulled the tip of his hat down. Once we reached the courts the rest of the regulars looked up and stared worriedly at Ryoma.

"Gomen…" He said not even looking at them.

"Ryo-chan… they can't see your face." Fuji said as he took Ryoma's hat off of his head showing everyone Ryoma's face.

"Gomene…" He said softly surprising everyone. They never expected Ryoma could talk like that… he sounded… cute…

"KAWAII OCHIBI! I FORGIVE YOU!" Kikumaru said jumping onto him.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma coughed while he was being squeezed almost to death by Kikumaru.

"EIJI!" Oishi exclaimed prying him off of Ryoma.

"Echizen what happened?" Oishi asked still holding Kikumaru back. Ryoma just put his head down not looking at them and told them the whole story. Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma trying to comfort the boy.

"Nyaa?! How come Fujiko gets to hold Ochibi and comfort him like that and I can't?" Kikumaru whined. Ryoma was about to answer but Fuji beat him to it.

"Can't you see we're happily in love and now in a happy relationship?" Fuji smiled while Ryoma's eyes widened and struggled out of his hold. Once Ryoma got out of Fuji's hold he glared.

"Who says we are?" Ryoma huffed.

"I promised I would never leave you, my love." Fuji smiled wider and hugged him once again.

"Ochibi?! And Fujiko?! Are together??? KAWAII! NYAA~" Kikumaru exclaimed. The regulars just gaped at the newly couple.

"Echizen, I'm sorry for your loss but, are you ready to move on?" the mother hen, Oishi said.

"Hn." Ryoma blushed as Kikumaru squealed.

"Ochibi is blushing!" Kikumaru pointed out to everyone making Fuji amused. As everyone congratulated Ryoma, Tezuka pulled Fuji out to talk to him privately.

- - - -

"What are you doing Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"What? Is it wrong to fall in love with someone Tezuka?" I asked.

"I know that's not the reason." He said keeping a straight face.

"Saa… You're no fun." I pouted.

"Why are you doing this then?"

"I was asked to by his parents." I said.

"Why?"

"Help Ryoma out of his depression."

"Have you ever considered how he would feel if he found out about this?" He said

"He won't. I'm just helping the cause."

"Fuji, I'm warning you, he will get hurt." Tezuka said and walked away. I just watched him as he walked away back to Ryoma.

'_Ryoma wouldn't get hurt. Right? He's a strong boy.'_ I assured myself and followed Tezuka back to Ryoma.

- - - -

"Buchou?" I asked. Something in his eyes I knew there was something wrong.

"What is it Echizen?" Tezuka said. Everyone around them ignored them and continued to talk to each other.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." I looked at him worriedly. I noticed he didn't even look straight at me...

"Hai…" I sighed but I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Echizen."

"Hai?"

"Don't let your guard down." He said and patted my head._ 'Buchou patted my head… He never does that…'_ I shrugged it off thinking it's just how Tezuka was.

"Ryo-chan!" Fuji's voice called. I turned around in annoyance.

"Nani Fuji-senpai?!" I growled. Fuji smiled that smile of his and moved closer to me and Tezuka.

"Tezuka." Fuji said.

"Fuji." Tezuka said. The two looked at each other for a second and looked away.

"Ryo-chan! Let's go on a date after school!" Fuji said happily.

"Yadda." I huffed.

"Let's go or else…" I was confused on why he didn't finish until I felt his tongue lick the shell of my ear.

"Y-y-yadda Fuji-senpai!" I blushed and pushed myself away from Fuji.

"Ochibi and Fujiko!!! Kawaii!" Kikumaru squealed.

"Ryo-chan we've been over this… Call me Syuusuke." Fuji said walking closer to me.

"Yadda." I crossed my arms.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"N-"

"Or else you know will happen." Fuji smirked at the reaction I made.

"Sy-Syuusuke." I blushed.

"You're so cute you know that right?" He said touching my face.

"Tch. Baka." I blushed. I looked at my watch and noticed it's time to go to class.

"I have to go to class." I said.

"Fine, we'll eat together in lunch."

"Yadda." I said and left before Fuji could say anything.

- - - -

I sighed as I closed my eyes to take a nap. I was at the roof for lunchtime to not only avoid Fuji but to also think. _'Is Fuji serious about this?'_ I asked myself. But shook my thoughts of him out of my head. My thought turned to the memories of Seiji… I sighed once again and took a nap.

**DREAM:**

"Where am I?" I looked around to find… nothing. It was just black… No one there.

"Ryoma!" A voice called. I looked around… No one.

"Who's there?"

"Ryo!" I looked around again and found Seiji right there. His crimson orbs staring at me lovingly, his messy blonde locks, that bright smile he wore that would brighten anyone's day.

"Se-Se-Seiji! Y-you're here!" I smiled and ran into his arms.

"Seiji! Seiji! Seiji!" I exclaimed happily as I nuzzled my face on his chest.

"Ryo… " I felt his hand touch my cheek so gently and lovingly.

"Echizen." A stern voice said. I looked back and saw Tezuka standing there.

"Buchou?" I was confused… Why was Tezuka here?

"Don't let your guard down."

"Huh? What do yo-"

"Ryo-chan." I jumped a little and turn back to Seiji who was not there but the one and only Fuji in my arms.

"Fuji-senpai?!" I exclaimed. I looked around for Seiji but found him long gone…

"Ryo-chan… I love you." Fuji said

"Echizen, don't let your guard down." Tezuka repeated. I was so confused… My head started to spin all I wanted to do was get the heck out of here. So I did what I thought first… run. I ran and ran without looking back. After what seemed like an hour of running I stopped and my knees collapsed making me go to the ground. I grabbed my head in pain.

"SEIJI!" I yelled. I looked around finding no one… just myself once again…

"Ryo-chan…" I turned to find Fuji behind me.

"Fuji?"

"Trust me… I'll never leave or betray you… just trust me." Fuji said before disappearing. Suddenly I felt this world start to shake. The floor broke making me fall into the bottomless hole. Before I knew it my eyes opened and I sat up, waking up from the dream. I held my head trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Dreaming about me ne?" A voice said. I turned to face the one and only Fuji who was smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were moaning my name Ryo-chan…" Fuji smiled evilly.

"Urusei."

"I thought we were going to have lunch together? But since we're alone… let me show you how much I love you." He crawled on top of me and pushed me back to the ground, straddling my waist as he used one hand to pin both of my wrists above my head.

"Fuji-senpai! Stop it!"

"Nope."

"ECHIZEN?! FUJI-SENPAI?!" an annoying voice exclaimed. We both turned to see who it was and found Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, there with their mouths agape.

"Oh crap. Now he's going to blab to everyone that we're together." I growled.

"Well that'll let everyone know that you're mine now." Fuji said leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"ECHIZEN/RYOMA IS GAY?!" The three said simultaneously before fainting.

"Get off Fuji-senpai." I said trying to get his hand to let go of my wrists.

"Yadda." Giving me another peck on the lips.

"Fuji." A stern voice called. We both look back finding Tezuka right there.

"Buchou!" My eyes widened and then looked away… I was too embarrassed to look at him when I was stuck in this position.

"Tezuka…" Fuji growled but didn't move off of me.

"Fuji I don't think Ryoma likes you doing that to him." He said. I blushed for it was the first time Tezuka ever said my name. Fuji noticed the blush and growled possessively. We stood still in silence until the bell rang for class. Fuji got off of me, took my hand, and pulled me with him to class with Tezuka behind us. I sighed. 'Am I really going to love Fuji-senpai?' I sighed again looked Fuji who was dragging me to my class.

- - - -

After three months since the announcement of me and Fuji dating, I really did begin to fall for him… I don't know why but I did. The more I got to see him my heart sped up and I felt so happy to see him. Every time he first sees me he would always whisper an 'I love you' in my ear. It took me a while during those three months to answer back but once I got to, it made Fuji happy.

"Oi Echizen! Go find your lover and bring him back! Ryuzaki-sensei is calling for him." Momo called to me from the courts. I nodded and left to look for Fuji.

I walked up the stairs to the roof where me and Fuji usually spend out lunch time together. I was about to open the door until I heard two voices.

"You can't keep this up Fuji." Buchou? Why was he here?

"I can and I will… I'm doing this to help him." Fuji? Why was he with Buchou?

"If you don't tell him now he'll be hurt."

"Ryoma is a strong boy, and I know that for sure." Why was going to hurt?

"I know you're helping him that time but now he's falling for you and what happens when he would find out you're just with him because his parents told you to, to help him get through that depression." My eyes widened… he was just with me cause MY PARENTS told him to?! I was angry… but all I could do was cry…

- - - -

"Do you not care how he would feel?!" Tezuka said raising his voice a little.

"Of course I care! But he won't be hurt because he won't find out."

"He deserves to know!" Fuji was about to yell back until the door slammed open revealing a tear faced Ryoma. The two just stood there in silence looking at Ryoma.

- - - -

"Am I a joke?" I said breaking the silence.

"No Ryo… you're not…"

"Is this relationship a joke?!"

"No Ryo… Don't misunderstand…"

"Don't misunderstand?! I think you misunderstood everything!"

"…"

"You just dated me because MY PARENTS told you to?! Do you even love me? Or is everything you said to me a joke?"

"…"

"Huh Syuusuke?!"

"I'm sorry."  
"That's not going to cut it! I loved you! You said I can trust you… You promised you wouldn't betray me… but I guess you were lying about that too." Tears began to fall to the floor.

"Ryo-"

"Don't call me that… We were never close…"

"Ryo…" Fuji tried to hug me but pushed him away.

"Was it fun?"

"What?"

"Seeing me fall for you so hard when you felt nothing towards me."

"No! I do lo-" I shook my head and took a step back away from him.

"DON'T JOKE AROUND! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!" I yelled and ran out leaving Fuji and Tezuka who was shaking his head.

"You brought this on yourself." Was all Tezuka said before leaving Fuji there who began to punch the floor in anger.

Chapter End.

Sorry this took so long… Ughhh. I've been so busy during this summer surprisingly. Well I'll try to update more sooner and I'll tell MiCHiKO to also. So I hope you enjoyed Review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warning: Ryoma is a bit OC but this how I want my story to go so deal. Thank you.**

Chapter 3

**RECAP:** _"I'm sorry."  
"That's not going to cut it! I loved you! You said I can trust you… You promised you wouldn't betray me… but I guess you were lying about that too." Tears began to fall to the floor._

"_Ryo-"_

"_Don't call me that… We were never close…"_

"_Ryo…" Fuji tried to hug me but pushed him away._

"_Was it fun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Seeing me fall for you so hard when you felt nothing towards me."_

"_No! I do lo-" I shook my head and took a step back away from him._

"_DON'T JOKE AROUND! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!" I yelled and ran out leaving Fuji and Tezuka who was shaking his head._

"_You brought this on yourself." Was all Tezuka said before leaving Fuji there who began to punch the floor in anger._

I ran away not wanting to look back. I somehow ended up at a park bench. I didn't care where I was just as long as I was far away from Seigaku. I didn't want to see Fuji or anyone who already might've found out what happened… I don't need anymore pity… I sat on the bench and cried not noticing a figure watching me not too far away.

"Echizen?" a familiar voice said. I looked up coming face to face to a purple-ish colored haired man. I didn't say anything to him but looked away from him not wanting to show him my tears.

"Oi Brat, listen to Ore-sama and tell him why you are crying."

"I'm not crying!" I growled trying to hide my face.

"Brat I'm not blind. Now tel-" I cut him off by surprising him by jumping into his arms and buried my face into his chest. He froze in shock but let me cry in his arms.

"I loved him! I fucking began to love him!" I yelled.

"Who? Tezuka?"

"No! Fucking Fuji Syuusuke!" I half yelled half cried.

"Everything was a joke to him! I was just a cause to him! He just loved me only because my fucking PARENTS told him to!" I cried harder. I felt his arms wrap around me and held me tighter until I calmed down.

"C'mon let's go to my house." He said while I gave him a confused look.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go to your house." He said.

"Hn…" I nodded and went with him to his limo.

- - - -

I ran out of the school not even caring about practice. I went straight to Ryoma's house.

I knocked on the door waiting outside for a while until someone finally opened the door.

"Fuji-san?" Nanako said.

"Hi Nanako-san… Is Ryoma here?"

"Oh… I'm sorry no. Why don't you come in for a while? He might be heading home right now." She said opening the door some more so that I could come in.

"Thank you." I said before coming inside.

"Sit down. I'll make you some tea." She said pointing out the couch before going inside the kitchen. I sat on the couch waiting. _'Where's Ryoma?'_ I asked myself until I came out of my thoughts by a purring sound. I looked down to find Karupin rubbing her head on my leg. I picked up the cat and put her on my lap to pet her.

"Fuji-san?" another voice said. I looked up and saw Ryoma's parents.

"Echizen-san." I nodded. But looked down in shame.

"What's wrong? Where's Ryoma?" Rinko asked sitting on the couch with me and Nanjiroh on the chair across from them.

"He found out." I said continuing to pet Karupin not wanting to look at the two.

"Oh… How?"

"He overheard me and our captain talking about it."

"How did your captain find out?" Nanjiroh asked.

"He noticed how I acted with Ryoma in the beginning and got suspicious." I said.

"Where is Ryoma now?"

"… I don't know. He ran out of the school before practice."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault… It's ours. We forced you into doing this without considering our son's feelings about it. We were just concerned because of his depression." Rinko said.

"We? You mean you." Nanjiroh said. Rinko ignored him.

"How did he react when he found out?"

"He was mad… sad… betrayed." I said while Karupin jumped out of my lap.

"Fuji-san, here is some tea. I'll make more for you two." Nanako smiled. I'm guessing she already heard of the situation and went back in to give us privacy.

"I see. I'm sorry. You don't have to keep dating our son now..."

"NO!" I yelled surprising the two.

"I mean… It's just that… I-." I said.

"You love our son." Rinko smiled.

"Heh… Yea. I do. But now he won't speak or even look at me."

"Then prove to our son that you love him. That's the only way to convince him since he's a stubborn brat." Nanjiroh said.  
"Don't worry our son doesn't let go easily." Rinko reassured me. I smiled and thanked them.

"I promise I'll take care of your son." I said and walked out.

- - - -

"Eh? Buchou what do you have there?" Gakuto asked. I came in holding a sleeping Ryoma in my arms.

"Is that Echizen?" Shishido asked.

"I believe so." Oshitari said while pushing up his glasses.

"Awww… He's so Kawaii when he's asleep." Jiroh said coming up to them. I walked passed them and went to the guest room and laid Ryoma on the bed and left the room. I walked back to the others who were waiting for answers.

"Ore-sama found the Brat crying because of the stupid act of that Fuji Syuusuke." I said.

"I knew Fuji was a sadist but to this level of making the cocky freshman cry?" Gakuto said.

"Poor Echizen." Ohtori said.

"Usu." Kabaji said.

"Where is Echizen now?" Hiyoshi asked.

"I put him in the guest room." I said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked back and ran to the guest room with the rest following not to far behind. We got to the guest room and opened it finding a sleeping Jiroh on top of a confused Ryoma.

"Jiroh get up!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He said waking up and noticed he was on top of the little freshman.

"Jiroh why are you on top of Echizen?" Gakuto asked.

"Oh…! Wait… I don't know." Jiroh said while laughing nervously not even bothering to get off of Ryoma who was just lying there.

"Oh wait! I remember! Well I thought he was too cute when he was sleeping, so I thought it would be cute to cuddle with him while we both take a nap together!" Jiroh smiled. Everyone just stared at him. Gakuto walked over the bed to smack Jiroh over the head.

"Baka." He said while watching Jiroh rub his head.

"Ano… Can you get off of me?" Ryoma asked in a soft voice. Surprising everyone in the room.

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Jiroh and Gakuto yelled before pouncing onto the poor boy.

"Who knew the cocky freshman we knew can be… cute." Oshitari said while a tint of pink was shown on his face. I just watched the team crowd around the boy and tease him. I walked out the room taking out my phone. I looked on my contact list and called the number.

"Hello?"

"What is it Atobe?"

"Tezuka?"

"Yea?"

"The brat is here at Ore-sama's house."

"Good. Take care of him for a while."

"Yea, yea, We're taking good care of the brat. Can you call his parents to tell them that he's okay and that he's staying over the night?"

"Sure but why?"

"He doesn't really want to see them right now."

"Hn. Ok bye."

"Ok bye." I said before hanging up. I walked back into the room finding everyone on the bed in a comfortable position while watching TV. Ryoma was in the middle surprisingly not annoyed but sat comfortably and watched TV with them.

"Atobe Buchou! Come watch with us!" Jiroh said. He had Ryoma sitting in between his legs. I sighed and sat on Ryoma's left side. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Thank you… Keigo-senpai." Ryoma smiled. My eyes widened at the sight.

"You're welcome… Ryoma." I smirked and patted the boys head.

"Can we call you Ryoma?" Jiroh asked. Ryoma just blushed but nodded. I noticed Jiroh wrap his arms around the boy's waist and squeezed him onto his chest.

"Ryo-chan!" He smiled. I was about to say something until my phone rang. I growled but walked out the room to answer the phone.

"What?!" I said annoyed.

"Atobe."

"Tezuka?"

"Echizen's parents said it was fine. They found out what happened because Fuji was out looking for him."

"Why is that Bastard looking for him?"

"He cares."

"As if that Bastard cares! He made Ryoma cry!"

"Ryoma?"

"That's his name."

"I know that. I didn't know the two of you were that close to him."

"He called me Keigo. So might as well call him Ryoma."

"Hn."

"Well tell Fuji to stop looking. We'll be the one taking care of him. Plus Jiroh already took a liking to the boy. Whenever he likes something… He won't let go of it."

"He still has to go to school."

"Well… Then… That time you take care of him."

"Hn. Just take care of him."

"Yea we are." I said before hanging up. I sighed. I walked back into the room once again but found half of the team asleep. Gakuto was asleep in Oshitari's lap who was still awake. Shishido was lying on Ohtori's lap but Ohtori fell asleep. Kabaji just sat on a chair near the bed awake. Hiyoshi was awake but was lying on the pillow about to fall asleep. Ryoma was asleep still sitting in between Jiroh's legs, who was also asleep. I sighed. I told the one who were awake that I was going to my room and if they wanted to sleep somewhere else they could go to the other guest rooms. They nodded and went back to watching TV.

- - - -

Everyone began to wake up and noticed how late it was. They all went out and into different rooms where they probably usually sleep if they sleep over here. I woke up and noticed I was still sitting in between Jiroh's legs. I got up and walked out the room to looks for Atobe. I found his room and opened the door finding him at his desk.

"Keigo?" I asked.

"Ryoma? What's wrong?"

"Um… I need to go home. I need to change."

"It's fine. I told Tezuka to tell your parents that you are staying over. Oh and here are your clothes." He handed some clothes to me. They were white and it was silk. I smiled and took the clothes and gave him a hug surprising Atobe.

"Thank you Keigo-nii, for everything. You really helped me get my mind off of Fuji." I said. Not noticing the slight disappointment in Atobe's eyes.

"Sure thing Brat." Atobe smiled back before ruffling the boy's hair.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Atobe pointed to the door. I thanked him and walked to the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes I came out. The shirt was a little too big and kind of slipped off my shoulder revealing creamy skin. Atobe was blushing.

"Umm… Are we having dinner?" I asked

"Huh? Yes let's go down. Everyone must be downstairs now." He said leading me out the room and into the dining room. When we came in, everyone stared at me.

"RYO-CHAN!" Jiroh yelled and pounced on me. _'This is worse than Kikumaru's hugs.'_ I sighed.

"Let's eat now." I said. Jiroh nodded and pulled me to the seat next to him. I sighed once again and ate silently.

"Is something wrong Ryo-chan?" Jiroh asked while drawing everyone's attention.

"Ano… Thank you… Senpai-tachi." I said.

"For what?"

"Helping me. If I didn't run out of school my Senpais there would have just taken pity on me… You guys on the other hand helped me get my mind off of him. I feel as if I can come to you all for my problems." I said as I looked at everyone.

- - - -

Fuji lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Ryoma…" He whispered.

"I hope you're okay." He said. His phone began to ring. He noticed Tezuka's name on the screen and answered the phone.

"Tezuka?"

"Fuji, Ryoma is fine."

"He is? Where is he?!"

"At Atobe's."

"ATOBE'S?!"

"Yeah, he's staying the night over there with his team."

"At least they're not alone… I need to see him!"

"Don't go. At least not yet."

"Why not?! I need to prove to Ryoma I love him!"

"I know. But right now he's still calming down. This just happened all today… Let him rest."

"Fine. But I'll go tomorrow."

"Hn." I heard him sigh.

"Thanks bye." I said before hanging up.

I laid back down on my bed. _'Atobe huh?'_ I shook off the thought and went to sleep.

Chapter End.

I updated too!!! Yay! Ryoma thinks of the Hyotei regulars as his older brothers. Poor Atobe and Jiroh. He still has to get over Fuji first if he can. He may have got his mind off of Fuji but he' still not over him. Well review if you'd like. And if you did, thank you. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
